Songbird
by CathyD
Summary: SPD - Sky overhears someone singing and goes to investigate. - This is just a little one-shot that came to me one night.


Songbird  
by  
CathyD

Disclaimer: As much as I pray that they would some day be given to me, it never happens. Darn the bad luck. pouts  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sky overhears someone singing, and goes to investigate.  
AN: This idea just came to me one night, and I had to write it down. It doesn't really take place in any particular time, other than it's after Endings, and it's not really tied in to any of my other stories. Yes, it is a one-shot. ENJOY!

AN2: And I'm not happy with the title (hardest part of writing a story for me), so if anyone has any better suggestions, please feel free to hit me with them. lol

- - - - - - - - - -

Sky was heading towards the classroom he'd be using today during Cadet training, when he heard someone singing in one of the rooms further down the hallway. Stopping, he listened for a moment, wondering who the beautiful voice belonged to. He slowly moved down the hall, and stopped just outside the room the voice was coming from. He didn't recognize the song, but found that he didn't care what the words were, the song was lovely anyway.

As he poked his head around the corner, he couldn't help but be surprised at what he found. The voice he had been admiring belonged to none other than his Pink team mate, Sydney Drew. Sure he knew that she'd been a "Pop Princess" before joining SPD, but these days that didn't really mean they had to have a good voice. As long as you had a pretty face (and Sky had to admit Syd had a _very_ pretty face) and a little bit of talent, you could be a star.

Seeing that she hadn't noticed him yet, he stepped into the room and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms as he did so. Sky smiled as he watched her; she was bopping to the music only she could hear thanks to her headset, as she cleaned up the room after her last class of Cadets.

Sky was enjoying the show, when Syd suddenly turned and saw him standing there. She stopped and looked at him for a moment before saying, "Do you need something?" When he shook his head, but continued to stand there smiling, she snapped, "What?! What are you smiling at?" Despite the comment, she found herself returning his smile.

"I was just enjoying listening to you sing. I never knew you had such a pretty voice." At the 'duh' look she gave him, he chuckled, "Oh come on Syd, you and I both know that you don't have to really be able to sing to be a famous rock star. All you have to do is look good, and have a little bit of talent."

She couldn't argue with that, so she simply nodded. She cocked her head to the side and gave Sky a questioning look. "So, you really never listened to my stuff at all when I sang?"

Sky gave her a rueful look, "No, sorry… I'm not really a fan of pop music, so before you came here I'd never heard your stuff. I knew who you were, a singer, but that's just because you were on every cover of every magazine around. Still are I might add," he grinned at her, which she returned. "You do have an amazing voice though. Too bad we don't get to hear more of it. Have you thought about going back to singing now that Grumm's been taken care of?" Sky hadn't ever thought of Syd wanting to leave, but now that he'd heard her sing, he had to wonder if she'd ever like to get back to it.

"Well, actually, it has gone through my mind a lot recently. I loved performing, but I'm not sure I could give up my Ranger duties," she bit her lip as if she were thinking of saying something else. "I don't know if I could leave you guys either. You guys are the best friends I've ever had, and I know you guys like me for _me_, and not just because of who I am. It'd be hard to give you up."

Sky walked over and sat on one of the empty desks beside her. "Well, I think that you should do it if that's what you really want," at her almost hurt look he hastened to say, "Not that we wouldn't miss you, because we would! But you really do have a great voice and it'd be a shame to see it wasted. Besides, it's not like you'd never see us again. We'd still be here, and you can come visit anytime, and we'd come see you too."

"Well, it wouldn't be the same though… I'd really miss seeing you everyday. I mean, I really did love it when I was singing, but I really love being a member of SPD, and a Ranger even more. And SPD is such a huge part of who I am now, I don't know if I could go back to just being a "pop princess", ya know? I can do so much good being here, how can I _not_ stay?"

"Well, no one's forcing you to go, it's totally your decision. It'd be hard on all of us if you left, anyway. I mean, how would we ever find another Pink Princess to fill your size 7 shoes?" he teased. He liked the smile and laugh he got out of her. His grin slowly faded as he sat there and watched her for a moment. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, in silence, each lost in their own thoughts of the other. The moment was lost as a noisy group of Cadets walked by the open door, reminding Sky he had a class to attend to.

Standing, he cleared his throat, "Well, I better go. Gotta class with D Squad. I'll catch you later," he gave her one last smile, then headed for the door. He stopped just outside the door and turned back to her, "You really do have a great voice, you should sing more often."

She grinned cheekily, "Oh I sing plenty, you just never get to hear it."

"Do you now?" he smirked. "We may just have to change that. Because I'd definitely love to hear you sing more."

Syd was shocked at the fact they were flirting with each other, and all she could do was smile back, "Maybe, if you're lucky. Bye Schuyler. See you later."

Sky smiled and headed off to his class. He couldn't believe he'd just flirted with Syd like that. Sure, he thought she was beautiful, and sweet, and he really liked her, but he wasn't really the flirting type. It had just happened, and had been so easy. He wondered about what that could mean. Did he really like Syd?

As he walked into the classroom, he decided that was a subject better left for after class.

fin


End file.
